MWSG Drabbles
by vindictive-much
Summary: A series of slash drabbles of the movie The Men Who Stare at Goats. Lyn/Bob.
1. Crazy

Title: MWSG Drabbles  
Summary: Bob Wilton doesn't even know exactly when he fell in love with Lyn Cassady.  
Rating: NC-17, overall  
Warnings: Slash, strong sexual content, strong language, crack, angst, humour, fluff.  
Disclaimer: Do not own, never will. If I did, Bob and Lyn would have totally made out.

XxX

Crazy

Bob Wilton doesn't even know exactly when he fell in love with Lyn Cassady. When he first met Lyn at that bar in Iraq, Bob was telling himself those weren't butterflies in his stomach, that he didn't think Lyn was good looking, and that he wasn't gay. When Lyn told him all about the New Earth Army, Bob thought Lyn was crazy. After some time being lost in the desert, when Lyn confided in Bob about using his powers to stop the heart of a goat, Bob couldn't believe how much Lyn's pain hurt him. It even scared Bob.

It was only after they drugged the army and released the goats and the prisoners that Bob recognized the truth about his feelings for Lyn. Just before Lyn and Bill left in the helicopter, Bob realized what would happen. He may never see Lyn again. Bob was fighting the urge he had to kiss Lyn, knowing it may be the last opportunity he ever got. He didn't, though, because he convinced himself it wasn't worth the risk of leaving things in such an awkward way.

But then he heard that the helicopter crashed.

Bob has never given up his effort to expose the truth and have their story told. He's constantly turned away, called a nut case, has a door slammed in his face. He won't give up, though. He promised Lyn. When they first met, Bob thought Lyn was crazy, but now he knows the truth and he knows what it's like to endure the disapproval of others for it.

They call him crazy now, too, and Bob actually agrees. He's pining away for a man who's probably dead. Why can't he move on? Even if Lyn was still with him, there was no way anything was going to happen. Bob might have accepted the fact that he's gay, but Lyn wasn't. Was he?

Debra had hurt him. Bob was afraid to be hurt that way again. He never wanted to feel so vulnerable again. He'd known that Lyn feared it, too, though. Bob would never do that to him, though. He loved him, even after all this time.

It didn't matter, though. The world was still in the dark. Lyn was gone. Bob was miserable. Bob would never let go of Lyn.

Bob was crazy.

XxX

So there you go. Hope you liked it. I'll have the next one up soon.


	2. Stars

Drabble Rating: G  
Warnings: Slash, angst.

2. Stars

Bob told Lyn about how when he was a boy he and his father used to go camping and without the light pollution caused by the city all the stars were perfectly visible. His father would point out all the constilations to Bob and tell him their stories. Bob said that those camping trips were the happiest memories of his childhood because his normally distant father would actually speak to him without a tone of disapproval, and Bob actually felt like the man was his father. Lyn identified all too well. He had the same problem with his father, but there was never even a moment of closeness between them.

When Bob got the call at four in the morning that his father had a heart attack and died, he was devestated, especially since the last time they'd seen each other, Bob and Lyn left the house on bad terms with the family. Bob never got a chance to make things right and take back the things he said. He didn't cry, but he was visibly in pain. Bob went back to his hometown for the funeral and Lyn, refusing to take no for answer, went with him to offer his condolences to the Wilton family and be there for his boyfriend. The whole time they were there, Lyn stood by like a ghost, completely ignored as Bob and his family consoled each other and talked about the late Mr. Wilton. To the family, Lyn was nothing more than a long-term sexual experiment.

They slept in Bob's old room, on a single bed with Star Wars sheets (Bob was a geek throughout his childhood and teen years). Lyn spent that night on his back, staring up at the cieling as a nearly catatonic Bob laid all but on top of him, unmoving and unspeaking but certainly not asleep. It was only at the burial, as they lowered the casket into the ground, that Bob finally cried. He clung to Lyn for dear life as he sobbed, and Lyn wished there was something he could do.

That night, back on the small bed, once again staring at the cieling and the pillow for a depressed Bob, Lyn realized what he could do. When they went home the next day, Bob spent the whole afternoon on the couch, while Lyn went out to apparently run some errands and then came home to spend the rest of the evening upstairs. That night, Lyn had to pick Bob up from the couch and carry him upstairs to their room. As Bob was laid down and the lights were turned off, he was met with the sight of dozens of glow in the dark star stickers applied to the cieling in the arrangement of the constilations. When Lyn laid down beside him, Bob threw his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him, saying, "thank-you." He was crying again, but this time they were tears of joy. Bob was able to sleep soundly that night


	3. Bad Romance

Drabble Rating: PG  
Warnings: Slash, unresolved sexual tension.

Bob hates the song Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. It's not that he thinks it's a bad song. In fact, it's really catchy. What he hates, though, is that Lyn dances to it whenever he hears it. It's not even that Lyn dances to it, though. What he really hates is how Lyn dances to it, and he only hates that because he likes it so much.

For some reason, that song results in Lyn dancing like a bar slut. In fact, one time it came on in a bar and Lyn got up on the table and started dancing. Bill said nothing, completely content with letting Lyn make an asshole out of himself. Bob was a bit torn about the situation, but he knew that if he let this continue it would get even more awkward than it already was. His order was half-hearted, though, and Lyn probably didn't even hear it.

Then Lyn took his shirt off, and they were asked to leave. The next day they laughed about it, but Bob couldn't even look at Lyn without blushing. There were many more similar incidents; the mall, in the car, once in Bob's apartment when they were alone together and Bob contemplated just throwing himself at the other man. It came on in a restaurant once, and Lyn's dancing made small children cry, so they were banned from the establishment for life.

None of this really mattered to Bob as much as the fact that Lyn turned him on and there was nothing he could do about it. Eventually he had to ban Lyn from listening to that song around him, pretending he had a problem with the way Lyn danced just because he had a problem with it. However, it seemed that Lyn caught on to Bob's true reason for forbidding him. Bob wasn't sure what to say. Lyn didn't give Bob a chance to say a thing, though, before he kissed Bob.


	4. Kiss

Drabble Rating: G  
Warnings: Slash, light angst, H/C.

Kiss

Bob didn't even think. He just acted. There was pressure on his lips, strong arms wrapped around him, a whisper of a sigh as their lips parted. For once in so long he felt like everything was okay. He didn't know why or how, but Lyn was here with him again, and Lyn was kissing him.

They parted for air and Lyn pressed his forehead against Bob's. "I missed you," he sighed. Bob had physically changed since the last time he saw him. He now had a moustache, which made him look older. Although, Bob still had those adorable, vulnerable puppy eyes that Lyn always thought were adorable. Lyn didn't even care how gay that sounded, because everything about this was gay.

"I missed you, too," Bob said, his voice shaking. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. Lyn pulled Bob closer until no air remained between their bodies and he captured Bob's lips once more to distract from the tears. They had a lot to discuss, and Lyn had a lot to explain, but it could wait until morning. What was important right now was comforting Bob.


	5. Home

Rating: G  
Warnings: Slash, fluff, light angst.

Home

Shortly after Lyn and Bob got married, Lyn brought up the idea of moving into a bigger place. Bob didn't see the point, since it was just the two of them in the house, even if it was the one he used to live in with Debra. She was the one that moved out after the divorce, and went to live with Dave. Though he did admit it would be nice to get away from old memories. Getting a new bed wasn't enough to be rid of the memories of his previous marriage. Bob reasoned that they didn't have the money right now.

Then one day, Lyn picked Bob up from work and instead of going home drove him to a newly built street a few blocks away. They stopped in front of one house and got out of the car. Bob looked at Lyn with confusion. "It's nine hundred square feet, four bedroom, three bath, stairwell office, and the backyard is huge," Lyn said.

"It's beautiful," Bob said. "But Lyn, you know we can't afford this. It's not practical."

"Isn't it practical to take someone you love out of a negative environment when it's having an effect on them?" Lyn asked. "Bob, I know what staying in that house is doing to you, how afraid you are because you can't help but remember what happened with you and Debra."

"You're right. I am scared," Bob said. "I do want to stop remembering, because I know that with you it's different. But..."

"You just said that the house is beautiful, right?" Lyn enquired.

"Yes."

"And it would be a new start," Lyn said.

"Yes." Bob didn't know where Lyn was going with this.

"And you could throw out all that crap you and Debra bought together when you were still married, like that ugly vase that looks like a deformed boob," Lyn said.

"Yeah, but please explain where you're going with this," Bob begged, completely oblivious to where this was headed.

"Well, good news," Lyn said, taking out a set of keys. "Welcome to our new home." He couldn't begin to describe the look on Bob's face.

"But... how?" he finally managed to get out.

"You know I had money saved up from teaching dance," Lyn explained. "And I sold some of my old crap that was lying around the house." That explained why the closet seemed less crowded than it was when Lyn first moved in.

"And you bought this house?" Bob asked, a smile coming to his face. "But why would we need four bedrooms..." And then it dawned on him. "We promised we weren't going to..."

"I didn't have to read your mind to figure out you wanted a family, Bob," Lyn said, taking Bob's hand. "When you heard that Debra was pregnant I could see how hurt you were. I knew that her leaving you was just the how but not the why for your divorce, and your dirty relationship laundry has become public domain since then. You wanted kids and she didn't, but now she and Dave are having a baby and you think that it was just that she didn't want to have kids with you. I know that any family we could have wouldn't be a co-"

Bob threw his arms around Lyn and kissed him. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Lyn said.


	6. Tell

Rating: G  
Warnings: Slash

Tell

There's so much Bob wants to say to Lyn.

He wants to tell Lyn that he loves him, and whenever he's around him it's all Bob can do to control himself. He wants to tell Lyn that he thinks he's sexy, and that he likes to dance, too, but he was told pretty much the same thing as Lyn during his childhood. He wants to tell Lyn that even Debra didn't make him feel and think the things Lyn did, and that without the other man he'd be lost and miserable. He even wants to tell Lyn that even if they can't give their parents grandchildren they can still sure as hell try, just to gauge Lyn's reaction.

When he does, the last thing he's expecting is reciprocation.


	7. Fate

Holy crap I've been positng a lot today!

Rating: PG  
Warning: Slash, mentions of sex.

Fate

They both knew the plans for their future as laid out by society and their parents; find a nice girl, get married, and have lots of babies.

Life never turns out as you want it to, though, because the way you want it isn't always what destiny wants. Lyn knew since he was eight that he was gay, even though he didn't know there was a word for the way he felt when he sat next to Alan Shane in the third grade. He kept his mouth shut, though, because that was what you did in those days and at that age, he received enough criticism from his father as it was, and then he had to keep his mouth shut when he joined the army. However, defying the "don't ask, don't tell" policy if the US Army, Bill dragged it out of Lyn when he was certain Lyn was hiding something that was having a negative effect on him. Lyn confided in Bill, Bill swore to keep his secret, and Lyn was relieved to have that weight of complete secrecy lifted from his shoulders.

Bob started to question his sexuality in college, and then he met Debra. She liked him, but Bob wasn't sure how he felt about her. When he told Debra this, though, she immediately came to the conclusion of sexual confusion, and coerced him into believing he was straight. Even then, when he was for the most part deluded into believing it, that didn't stop Bob's eyes from wandering to a man he found attractive. He promised to remain faithful to Debra, though, and he loved her. Then she left him, and even though he was now free, he was too miserable to care.

Then they met. Bob was hell-bent on following Lyn. The first night out there in the desert, when Bob dozed off, it was with his head on Lyn's shoulder. Though Lyn had a few encounters with men since his retirement from the army, he'd never felt the way he was feeling right now. He fell asleep next to Bob with his head against the other man's which was still on his shoulder. When Lyn woke up the next morning, though, and Bob was still asleep, he moved him back to his own seat and then went to go do yoga on the roof of the car and clear his head of the thoughts running through it. He had to resist smiling when not long after Bob rushed out of the car calling for him.

One night, on the army base, taking Bill's advice, Lyn went back to a depressed Lyn and kissed him. What surprised him was that Lyn kissed back without any fear or hesitance. They were bat-shit crazy to have gay sex in an army base, but they didn't care and the only person that could possibly have any idea about it didn't care either. In fact, if Bill did know, he was probably very happy that his friend was finally getting some and would probably tease them about it later. After taking what was left of Bob's virginity, Lyn felt slightly better.

Three months later, when they were back in America and in a relationship, Lyn told his parents. It shocked Bob. What shocked him even more was when Lyn showed up at his place with a bruised cheek. Comforting led to sex, and that night Lyn even stayed the night. "Are you sure you want that?" Bob had teased. "I sleep almost naked and I like to cuddle." Bob is a cuddler, and Lyn likes it. A week later Lyn is practically living with him, and Bob gives him a key to the house.

Bob tells his parents over the phone. Their reaction is pretty much the same as Lyn's parents' except Bob's dad can't punch him through the phone. They wouldn't take his calls and when they went to their house for Christmas, his parents wouldn't look at them. It takes them a few years to get over the fact that their son is with another man. By the time the big June wedding comes around, Bob's parents swallow their pride and come to the wedding. From Lyn's side, only his still resentful mother and a few close relatives show up.

Their parents had plans for them, but Bob and Lyn had different plans for their future, and even then fate was bound to twist those plans around somehow.


	8. Moving On

Wow, eight chapters in and I have yet to post anything dirty. lol. I'm surprised with myself. Oh well, I doubt that'll last.

Rating: G  
Warnings: Slash

Moving On

Debra wasn't convinced that Bob had moved on. Bob told this to Lyn. Lyn was annoyed with his boyfriend's ex, but what else was new? Lyn had an idea. Bob was scared, but went along with it anyway.

The next day, Lyn came to pick Bob up from work, and as Debra and Dave stepped outside, Lyn started making out with Bob right there on the curb, up against the car. Debra and Dave stared in shock at what they were seeing, but neither of them could say they hadn't suspected it at one time or another. Bob pulled away long enough to say to them, "this is my boyfriend, Lyn. We met in Iraq."

Then Lyn said, "so... what is she, mental or something?"


	9. Alone

Well, It's been a while since I've posted one of these, and I got some inspiration after watching the movie again. The next two I'm working on will take a little longer, though. I go a bit more in depth with them, and in one have Bob being a total submissive slut. XD

Warnings: Slash, angst.

# 9 - Alone

I should be used to being on my own by now. I've dealt with it enough. But if I was truly content with it, then why did I go to Iraq to prove something to the woman that abandoned me? I wasn't okay with being alone. Then again, if I'd never done it, I never would have met you.

Was I obvious? Hell, even if I wasn't you probably would have figured it out. That's what you were trained to do, right? You know things. You've seen things no one else is aware of yet. You saw the future and how it would turn out for us, and that's why I couldn't go with you.

This is how it's supposed to be. I'm finally happy with my life and finally fulfilling my destiny. This is what I wanted, right? To be happy? It is, but it's a hollow happiness, because I wanted you here with me.

Please, just give me a sign you're with me, that I'm not alone.


End file.
